For the purpose of providing limited flight capability after loss of oil pressure in a flight propulsion gas turbine engine, secondary oil systems have been proposed which release reserve oil supplies in response to loss or substantial reduction of oil pressure in a primary or main oil system of the engine. Also, secondary oil systems have been proposed in which reserve oil is dispersed as a mist to maximize lubrication and cooling. A secondary oil system according to this invention is a misting-type system having a particularly simple, self-contained structure for maximum reliability and minimum cost and weight.